


PREY

by Juurriiiaaa



Series: Ship Onslaught Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurriiiaaa/pseuds/Juurriiiaaa
Summary: It doesn't matter if they hardly knew each other, it doesn't matter that they are oblivious to the others lingering gaze, it doesn't matter that they harbor feelings for one another, it all boils down to one conclusion.They have a giant crush on one another.A leadership seminar ought to bring the two closer in a chance of fate.They just so happen to be lightly familiar to seat next to each other and unknowingly flirt.





	PREY

**Author's Note:**

> Third One-shot! Whoop whoop!! TWO bonus One-shots will be up by the week one is KageHina and the other is IwaOi, both are angst. I know! How bad of me. 
> 
> anyways,   
> I recommended listening to LOOK HERE BY BTS because it really matches up with the plot and ambience of the story. 
> 
> ENJOY!

HIS EYES were the color of decaying steel — rusty, yet strong, aging, but had so much more fight left — paired with hair of silky scarlet strands, gently falling over his forehead, brushed delicately yet looked deliciously blown over — probably by the wind outside — making him look professional yet alluring. 

He stood not more than a few centimeters shorter than Ushijima. Height of courage, strength and intimidation but he carried such prowess with sloth. He hunched his shoulders and walked with a little slouch — as if he was trying to make himself look smaller — he mostly kept his movements slow and easy but Ushijima noticed that there was a strain in his actions, almost deliberate, he deducted. 

He didn't lack in muscle either — the scarlet-haired man — definitely kept his body in perfect shape. It was neither bulging so much it looked a little unsightly — in all honesty, Ushijima found bulging muscles rather befitting delinquents than college students — nor too little that it looked rather pitiful but rather, it was proportionate with his height. 

His muscles evened his physique. Evening the structure of his shoulders — it was broad and elegant, he sometimes find himself lost getting in though while looking at the shifting muscles on his back — as well as distributing generously to his exposed arms — it had definition in them, curving in a way that made you instantly believe he was a man that enjoyed a sport that focused on both upper and lower body strength — and let us not forget the elegant, long legs he was fond of hiding in skinny jeans. 

The scarlet-haired man — the same man who managed to distract Ushijima even when he wasn't near — wasn't ugly either — if he had to put it in words, he looked rather beautiful yet handsome — like he was a mix of both alluring feminine features, and attractive masculine features. 

Contrary to his physique — most athletes who dedicate themselves to their sports are rather tan — he had fair skin. Not the pale, snow white fair that looked rather ghostly than elegant — that shade will never work with his red hair — he had this pinkish — peachy — hue that looked so... so... beautiful, it was rather appealing to just look at his smirking face even if they hardly knew each other. 

He wished he did though. 

His face structure rivaled of those of models. They were sharp — yet delicate — they were definite — but hardly noticeable. His jaw, in particular, was the kind of delicately sharp that made him look like a pampered man — angular and proportionate, not assymetric at all. His forehead, he had glimpses of it, he had noticed that either if his hair was styled upwards, into a modern style or simply laying limp — his forehead complemented it with no question. 

[I]This man is gifted, 

Ushijima thought, surprised that he admittedly stated that another fellow male was rather attractive. 

[I]His looks rivaled those of a Greek god. 

His mind then wondered to the pink lips of the scarlet-haired man. Plump flesh ready for a row of teeth to clamp down on it and nibble on it, slowly making the pink hue deliciously red — red of lust, red like his hair, red like his eyes, red like his blushing cheeks. 

It was a pair of lips that Ushijima wouldn't mind kissing daily for the rest of his life — pecking the flesh every morning as he woke and seductively massaging it as he prepared to sleep. 

He wouldn't mind at all. 

[BC]➖➖➖➖➖➖

Ushijima was startled into reality. His fingers flinching slightly at the sudden sound of the chair — the chair next to him — being pulled back — preferably to accommodate someone. He heard shuffling next to him — the crinkle of papers, the sound of shoes scuffling the waxed floors, the faint noise of breathing — he felt as if the person must've mistaken him for a friend or maybe didn't see him in the first place — he was tall and muscular as well, tan and rather big, he hardly doubted someone could not see him. 

"Ah," The person beside him said. "The Giver by Lois Lowry." 

Ushijima, rather startled that the person had the nerve to speak to him — not that he minded — gently lowered the book away from his eyes and directed his gaze at the person that decided to sit next to him. 

"Yes, its an English classic that I adore."

The person was the scarlet-haired man. 

"I'm aware of the context of the novel," Said he, the corners of his lips briefly twitching upwards in amusement before settling back to a smirk. "I also adore the works of Lowry-sensei."

"It is rather enticing, no?"

"Indeed it is, especially the whole concept of the novel."

The man released a smile. Plump, pink, flesh stretching across his cheeks — goodness he had dimples — showcasing a row of straigth, pearly white teeth. 

"I'm Tendou Satori," He stretched his hand in a greeting, much like the greetings in foreign countries. "From the Psychology department."

Ushijima nodded, closing the book and placing it on his lap, briefly smiling to match the friendly aura — he seemed silly — of Tendou. He stretched his hand, gripping his own against his — his heart lurched into his throat — before shaking it gently but firmly. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," He echoed the sentiment. "From the Engineering department."

"Figures."

They let go of their hands, soon engaging in a conversation. 

"Figures?"

Tendou leaned into his chair, resting the side of his cheek against his hand that rested there. His smile was small but it was there nonetheless — Ushijima fought steadily to reign in his blush. 

"You seemed like the type to prefer to havr control of what he does, thus I thought, maybe he was a scienctist of some sort? Maybe, architect or an engineer?"

"Ah, I see."

Tendou hummed. His Adam's Apple bobbing.   
"You are rather reserved than the usual engineers I've met."

"How so?"

Tendou returned his gaze, the rusty colored gaze, back to Ushijima — he swore Tendou briefly assessed him (checked him out) before steadily meeting his gaze. 

"Some of the engineers I've met are all ambitious, the good kind, and rather expressive." He said, the rusty eyes seemed to look at his soul. 

"You are rather interesting," He surmised. "You prefer reading fictional books over those 'engineering technique' ones. I've seen you around with a couple of friends but it seems no more than them."

"College is for studying, I'd rather spend it resourcefully than wasting it  away."

Tendou seemed to get even more interested. 

"Interesting belief, Ushi-san." 

"Please, drop the 'san', you're making me sound like an old man. Do call me whatever you wish to."

Tendou seem to ponder on the request. 

"If it's alright, I'd like to call you Ushiwakun."

"Interesting choice, and I don't mind."

"Great!"

He let his mind wonder a bit — he was in a comfortable atmosphere with a guy he like-liked, he should probably drop subtle hints for him to assess — in short, he thought of a nickname to reciprocate the sentiment. 

He finally got one. 

"As long as you don't mind me calling you Tenten."

"Sounds childish," Tendou grinned at him — Ushijima was pretty sure his heart inflated from the sight. "I like it."

"Good."

[BC]➖➖➖➖➖➖

He first noticed that he had beautiful eyes. 

Encased underneath thick lenses and black rimmed glasses, beneath fluttering eye lashes and plucked brows, there — in all of its beauty — was pair of golden green colored eyes.  

Tendou was having a cup of coffee with his dear friend, Semi Eita, in a booth that was situated on the corner of the eatery. Not so far from the window that the light source was dim and not so far from both cash register and kitchen that it would take time for their orders to come — perfect place for a friendly discussion among peers. 

They were languidly discussing their performance task — an easy research on the chemical compounds found in anti- depressants and explaining each chemical found on its role as a prescription drug — he nodded in understanding when Semi began ranting about their professor — said professor had morals that began in the eighteen hundreds — taking a sip of cup of coffee when caught sight of a rather peculiar scene. 

In the corner of his eyes, a friend of both Semi and Tendou entered the eatery, clad in his usual clothing while maintaining to juggle the generous amount of books in his hands. Tendou turned his head, cupping his hand over his mouth to ready to call him over when a man from a booth by the window stood — fuck, was he tall — and helped their dear friend, Goshiki. 

By now, his focus was no longer directed at Semi but at the men who chatted idly before settling down by their booth. Semi, seeing that Tendou had once again lost his focus because of god knows what, turned to the direction if gaze and watched the scene as well. 

The mysterious man — basking underneath the soft light of the winter morning — raised a hand and waited patiently till a waitress catered to them. The man, whose hair shifted in color under the light, shifted her attention from him to the ordering Goshiki, a menu already in his hands. 

"Um... Semi-kun," He questioned, not taking his eyes off the pair. "Do you perhaps know the man Goshiki is with?"

"The one wearing glasses?"

"Is there any other man in that booth besides him, Semi-kun?"

"Shut the fuck up," He replied, eyes crinkling in amusement as he redirected his gaze to Tendou. "And yes, Goshiki introduced him to me once."

"Who is he?" Tendou quipped. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The man with Goshiki is his cousin, Ushijima Wakatoshi."

"Is he graduating this year?"

"I believe so, Tendou."

He nodded, satisfied with answer. Lingering his gaze for a bit, then returning his focus to Semi — who shook his head, silently laughing at Tendou's ADHD self — before rehashing their subject — the professor who had a pitchfork up his ass. 

"I swear Tendou, if he wasn't a great teacher — and the fact that he teaches the essential shit — I would've already called him out for something."

"You and your plans, you now that we're in college now right?"

"I do."

"Then do you know that there is no such thing as suspension? Only expulsion?"

"... yes."

"Good."

[BC]➖➖➖➖➖➖

After the eatery incident, Tendou found himself noticing Ushijima more and more. 

"He's just attractive," explained Tendou once when his friend — Shirabu — asked why he insisted on watching Ushijima whenever he was near. "He has a peculiar tinge to his beauty, I find it mysterious. "

He believed it was a valid excuse. 

There was a time where he went to his morning lecture — Philosophy — leisurely walking towards the lecture hall, ears muffed with headphones, sunglasses covering the wandering eyes of his, mouth chewing his favorite gum — Juicy Fruit. He happily listened to his favorite song — Prey by The Neighborhood — and mutely sang along. He neared the building when his eyes found the determined — yet absent looking — eyes of Ushijima. 

He nearly halted in shock but remembered that Ushijima wouldn't know him — it was clear that it was Tendou who practically stalked him after one glimpse of his character — he ran his eyes up and down of Ushijima's frame and was happy to say that the said man — who was going on his morning run,  apparently — was indeed as fit as a supermodel — maybe even more — he wasn't sure, the thick jacket, leggings and shorts hid all evidence of the accusation. 

He was disappointed he couldn't see more. 

But in all honesty, he did believe there a peculiar air to his beauty. 

When Tendou just happened to study for his subjects — it was a routine he did, he can never be too sure when a professor suddenly announces a practical exam — he met the eyes of Ushijima — clad in a polo, leather jacket, jeans and converses — who walked in, door quietly closing as he gently guidin it with his hands. 

His ears were occupied with the song playing than the conversation Ushijima had with the librarian. His bag slung across those shoulders, his back switching from tense to relax as he conversed. His shoes quietly thumping as he waited for the librarian to finish searching — whatever it was — on her computer. 

He couldn't say the same for his eyes however. 

Seeing as the desk of the librarian was smack dab in the middle of the library, circular in shape, with a little door flap — he had no idea what it was called — on the side, he was particularly happy that he had a perfect view of his face, having to seat behind the table. 

Losing interest in the Gemini Effect, he quickly and quietly observed the man from his position, admiring the sudden smile he gave the librarian before walking towards a table in front of Tendou.

[I]MAYDAY MAYDAY—

Ushijima placed his bag on the chair next to him, settling the books he held — when did those get there? — on the table. As if not noticing the burning gaze Tendou kept sending, he opened his bag and pulled out a ballpen and a yellow pad, followed by a violet pencil case and glasses. 

[I]FUCK, ABORT MISSION, I REPEAT, ABORT MISSION —

Tendou swore he lost a dozen years to his life when Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi wore the black rimmed glasses. 

[I]ABORT FUCKING MISSION—

He began highlighting words on his book, placing the pad, pen and pencil case on the side. Tendou then noticed that Ushijima mutely followed the words, speaking as if he was told to read in front of the class. His pale pink — extremely plump, heaven shaped — lips mouthing the words with a small upwards turn of his mouth. 

[I]HOLY SHIT —

Tendou quickly ducked his head when he noticed that Ushijima looked like he was going to look around the library — unfortunately yet fortunately, Tendou was as much visible to Ushijima as he was to him — and if he were to look up from his reading, he would have the unfortunate chance to meet his golden green eyes with Tendou's ugly rust colored eyes. 

That though alone made Tendou feel the familiar tinge of fear — and pain — in his heart. 

[I]It's not like he will ever notice you, Satori.

He said to himself. 

Despite the harsh words, he couldn't help study the beauty in front of him. 

I'll just enjoy watching him then. 

His hair was the color of chocolate — the kind of chocolate that comes from foreign contries, the premium and expensive ones — but as the light hits the wondrous strands, it becomes more greenish — like a blend of brown, green and pinch of gold. He followed one strand as it gently fell on his forehead, swaying as Ushijima kept highlighting his book. 

Underneath those black rimmed glasses were a pair of beautiful eyes.

Complementing the soft arch of his brow, the golden green eyes flickered from one side of the book to another, patiently reading the text on the book as if he had all the time in the world. 

He probably had. 

Tendou already knew that Ushijima was fit beyond proper censorship. The leather jacket did do him justice when the outline of extremely delicious muscles poked through, making Tendou imagine all the things he could do — not that this could ever happen — with those muscles. Probably bite them, sinking his own teeth to the sweaty sore muscles of his arms and neck, suckling on the flesh till he left a mark — a hickey. 

He seriously wanted to give Ushijima a hickey. 

[BC]➖➖➖➖➖➖

Walking into the seminar — he was quite surpised when he was told to join the leadership seminar on Saturday — he did a double take when he found the familiar broad shoulders of Ushijima - holy fuck - Wakatoshi. 

Tendou had finally accepted that Ushijima was beyond his reach. With those looks and mannerism, he probably had a stadium full of girls pining over him — maybe a few guys,  if he were to think about it — with him being one of those unfaithful souls waiting for a heart break. 

Tendou was so average that he felt like he was some sort of alien next to Ushijima — the same Ushijima that girls around the campus gush about, the same Ushijima who happens to be the envy of all males, the same Ushijima he decided to sit next to — a poor decision on his part actually. 

With mustered courage, he calmly walked towards the row where he sat. Loosening the strap of his bag as he finally reached the space beside him — he noticed that Ushijima's fingers twitched — placing the bag on the extremely elongated table, he pulled the chair back — cringing at the sound it made, a horrible screech that suggested confidence and arrogance — before sitting next to him. 

He looked even more handsome closer.

Immediately, he found the title of the book he was reading — he stubbornly kept the book adjacent to his face, effectively covering it — and to his delight, it was a book he read when he was still in high school, a book he really loves. 

"Ah, " He begins. "The Giver by Lois Lowry."

Ushijima finally lowered his book. Tendou internally cheered himself on as Ushijima kept a rather friendly face. 

"Yes, it's an English classic that I adore."

[I]Of course, a perfect man like you would settle on a world renowned book. 

"I'm aware of the context of the novel," Tendou couldn't help but find the expression on Ushijima cute. With eyebrows scrunched and lips forming in, what's seems to be, an open mouthed pout. "I also adore the works of Lowry-sensei."

"It's rather enticing, no?" Ushijima replied. 

[I]We are having a decent conversation, am I dreaming? 

"Indeed it is," He steadily fought back the excessive fangirling tendecies he wanted to express at the very moment. He unnoticeably clenched the hand he hid underneath his cheek. 

[I]Today is not the day to act like a nerd, Satori. 

He told himself. 

"Especially the whole concept of the novel."

Ushijima agreed with a nod, his golden green eyes momentarily making Tendou feel as if this man — this delicious, perfect, heavenly man — was actually looking at his soul and gazing at his deepest fears — Ushijima rejecting him, Ushijima finding gays disgusting, Ushijima this and Ushijima that — he felt bare under his honest — and compelling — stare. 

"I'm Tendou Satori," He held his hand out for a handshake, remembering Goshiki telling him that Ushijima grew up in a foreign country. "From the Psychology department."

In a beat, he closed his book and placed it in his lap. Not hesitating — like most people do — to shake his hand. "Ushijima Wakatoshi," He answered. "From the engineering department."

[I]I know. 

He thought. 

To keep the comfortable atmosphere, he acted as if he barely knew anything about him. "Figures."

The cute look came back. 

[I]CODE RED, CODE RED—

"Figures?"

He smiled at Ushijima. 

"You seemed like the type to prefer the control of what he does, thus I thought, maybe he was a scienctist of some sort? Maybe, architect or an engineer?"

"Ah, I see."

Tendou hummed, loving how he noticed that Ushijima's line of sight zeroed on his Adam's Apple. 

"You are rather reserved than the usual engineers I've met."

"How so?"

Tendou let his gaze — and his mind — wonder freely. Taking in the sight of his crush, up close, wearing a white polo and jeans. His muscles we're practically taunting Tendou. 

"You are rather interesting," He surmised, begging to God that his face didn't look like he had stalked Ushijima for a month straight. "You prefer reading fictional books over those 'engineering technique' ones. I've seen you around with a couple of friends but it seems no more than them."

Ushijima took the silence as a chance to speak — extremely polite of him to do — his eyes not once leaving Tendou's. 

[I]Shivers are racking down my spine. 

"College is for studying, I'd rather spend it resourcefully than wasting it  away."

Tendou found that belief rather strange. In college, most guys would take this chance to find girlfriends, join fraternities, get wasted, get high and live free. Basically, acting like children in adult bodies. 

[I]Yet here he was, the most perfect man, being utterly perfect. 

"Interesting belief, Ushi-san."

"Please, drop the 'san', you're making me sound like an old man. Do call me whatever you wish to."

The invitation was a mute celebration on Tendou's side. He immediately connected dots from the start of their conversation and came to a hypothesis — he hope it would come true — somehow, Ushijima was interested in him, and he hoped to God, that Ushijima was gay. 

"If it's alright, I'd like to call you Ushiwakun."

"Interesting choice, and I don't mind."

"Great!" He exclaimed. Happy that Ushijima, known as a strict yet gentle guy, accepted his nickname. 

This could mean something. 

Ushijima seem to hesitate, the cute look coming back full force. He tapped his fingers on the desk before seemingly coming to a conclusion. He turned to Tendou. 

"As long as you don't mind me calling you Tenten."

[I]The nickname will be on my grave. 

"Sounds childish," Tendou grinned at him — eliciting a faint blush for Ushijima. "I like it."

"Good."

The little conversation kept going, fluidly chatting with one another as if they were friends for a long time. The fact made Tendou giddy knowing he was getting along with his crush like butter on toast. They kept the topics going from their courses — they mutually agreed that the stress was practically drowning them, to their dorm room — they happen to be down the hall from one another, their roommates — Ushijima's roommate was rather interesting, Tendou bragged about how friendly his was. They couldn't find a topic that made them want to stop talking to one another. 

Until the seminar began. 

"Hey, Ushiwakun?"

Ushijima paused from writing down his notes, the pen halting mid word before turning his focus and gaze to Tendou. 

Tendou found the act extremely invigorating. 

"Would you like to join me for coffee after this?"

Ushijima pondered, pen gently tapping on his binder. 

"I don't see why not. I don't have any plans for today anyway."

"Perfect, we'll head to the cafe down by library."

Tendou waited for a reaction — if he could get Ushijima to agree for a coffee hangout, maybe he could worm his way to his heart as well — eyes looking for a sign of discomfort and fatigue. 

He found none. 

"I love their coffee."

"Then it's settled."

They smiled at each other. Oblivious to the others heart racing beyond their control. 

[BI]I really, really like this guy. 

They thought. 

[BC]➖➖➖➖➖

[B]BONUS: 

"Ushiwakun?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering,"

"Go on."

"Would like to go on a date with me? Possibly become my boyfriend?"

"..."

"Did I offend you?"

"... Oh thank God."

"..."

"What?"

"I thought you were straight."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I thought I was weird for liking you."

"... You like me?"

"..."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed the be a psychology major."

"So, the date?"

"Oh yeah, would you?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Great!"

"... " 

"Tendou, does that make you my boyfriend?"

"..."

"USHIWAKUN!"

"What? Wait, why are you blushing?"

"Cause I think my heart died!"

"... Hearts can die?"

"You're lucky I known you're pretty smart."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

"So, are you my boyfriend, Tenten?"

"..."

"Why is your nose bleeding?!"

"Cause my boyfriend is hot and cute and fuck!"

"..."

"Here, some tissues for your dying heart."

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE WHAT YOU READ! 
> 
> COMMENT (cause I love reading your comments!) 
> 
> And have a grand day!


End file.
